Danse Macabre
by Lulucifer
Summary: [ One Shot . Yaoi ] Dir En Grey : une petite histoire où deu de nos Dirus s'arrangent pour se faire souffrir... indice, le premier est un nain blond, le second un leadersama colérique! :D
1. OneShot

_**Titre : **Danse Macabre_

_**Auteur : **Lulucifer_

_**Sujet : **Diruuuuuuu ! XD en fait deux des Diru… un pti couple zouli zouli o  
_

_**Genre : **je vais vous faire pleurer ! D  
_

_**Disclaimer :** toujours pas à moi TT_

_**Pairing : **Pas très dur à deviner )  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : Fanfic totalement inspirée de « Mea Culpa » de Hitomi sensei. Parce que, faut pas croire que je vais les laisser souffrir comme ça mes pti diru ! Et oui je suis la pro des suites uu""  
Il y a quelques flash bcks et autres... à vous de comprendre c'qu'il se passe XD_

_Et désolée d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes!  
_

_**Résumé :** Kyô et Kao s'arrangent comme des petits pro pour se faire souffrir mutuellement…ben moi j'arrange les choses ! )  
_

_Lulucifer_

oOo

**¤ Danse Macabre ¤**

oOoOo

Il ratura pour la centième fois la feuille. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent. Il considéra un moment le papier noircit de rayures, le regard fixe. Puis rageusement il le froissa, le jetant contre le mur. La boule légère rebondit à peine et retomba sur le sol auprès de dizaines d'autres, déchirées, froissées, toutes couvertes d'une petite écriture compacte, annotées et raturées. Il enleva brusquement les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se calma aussitôt. Toute énergie reflua loin de lui. Il resta un moment inerte, assis sur le lit, avant de se redresser en soupirant. Se massant douloureusement le visage. Depuis des heures, qu'il écoutait en boucle le morceau, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pas même un bout de début d'idée - son œil, rageur, revint effleurer les feuilles qui jonchaient sa chambre- rien de satisfaisant du moins. D'habitude, les mélodies n'étaient pas longues à lui inspirer les mots. Mais celle-ci résistait. Les quelques esquisses qu'il avait pu envisager d'amener aux répétitions lui étaient rapidement apparues minables. Bien inférieures à la musique.

En soupirant de nouveau, il se décida à passer dans la cuisine dont il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, un tasse bouillante à la main. Il grimpa sur le lit, remit les écouteurs. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Kaoru n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander où il en était avec ce morceau. Il devait écrire quelque chose de présentable. La tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermé, roulé dans sa couverture, il écouta une nouvelle fois le morceau laissant dériver ses pensées.

Les accords de guitare le transperçaient, la basse réveillait en lui des sensations profondes. Et alors que les dernières notent s'éteignaient, il attrapa brusquement son carnet, un crayon, manquant de renverser son thé. Le stylo se mit à parcourir vivement la feuille, des larmes rageuses roulant sur ses joues, embuant son regard et tachant le papier de ronds humides.

oOoOo

Un son discordant quand le micro rebondit sur le sol. Puis le silence. Les yeux brillants de fureur, le guitariste avait attrapé le petit chanteur par la chemise, le soulevant presque du sol. Face à face quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le relâche tout aussi brutalement, d'une poussée. Un moment seule sa respiration saccadée troubla le silence qui s'appesantissait sur le studio. - " C'est quoi ces paroles ? " Sa voix était glaciale, ses yeux brillaient de rage. 

- " Tu voulais un texte pour ta musique, tu l'as ! T'es pas heureux ? "

Un sourire défigurait Kyô, son regard n'avait pas lâché celui de Kaoru. Le guitariste se fit violence, et sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, tous entendirent les insultes qu'il retint.

- " Arrête tes conneries " lâcha-t-il enfin. " Il ne passera pas sur le cd. Il ne passera sur aucun cd, même si pour ça je doit renoncer à ma compo... "

Sa phrase se brisa avec sa voix. Il esquissa un geste d'impuissance en direction du chanteur, mais aussitôt se reprit, effaçant la cassure qu'avait momentanément exprimé son visage.

- " Il ne passera pas. "

Comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Le visage de Kyô se ferma encore un peu plus.

- " J'en écrirais pas d'autre. "

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Kaoru se sentit vaciller, les yeux planté dans ceux du chanteur. Il détourna confusément la tête.

- " K'so ! "

Se défaisant de sa guitare, il l'abandonna sans ménagement sur le sol et, sans un regard en arrière, sortit. La porte claqua derrière lui.

oOoOo

Il protégea de ses mains en coupe la flamme du vent. La cigarette se mit à rougeoyer. Seul sur le toit de l'immeuble, il s'assit dos au garde fou et, les yeux fermés, il inspira lentement la fumée, la gardant un moment en lui puis l'expira en soupirant et se frotta le visage. Il ne se comprenait pas vraiment, cette réaction ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fronça douloureusement les sourcils et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il se sentait tourner dingue. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils auraient du en parler et voilà qu'il lui faisait une scène en pleine répétition. La meilleure façon de le braquer. Et lui donnerait encore moins de chance de pouvoir lui parler. Et quitter le studio de cette manière. Il secoua la tête, mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, les mots tournaient encore et encore. Toujours plus douloureux. _Les corps vivent un simulacre, les cœurs s'effleurent sans sentiments. _Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les paupières. _Je te désire, je te veux. Je suis à toi…_ Il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire. _Le désir monte mais le cœur froid. _Trop peur de perdre le peu qu'il pouvait avoir. _Ces quelques heures auprès de toi… _Ils en étaient tous les deux profondément blessés mais ils ne savaient pas faire autrement. _Nos souffles mêlés. Une nuit dans tes bras… Arigato. _Mais peu n'était pas rien. _Et le matin froid._ Il ne supporterait pas… _Sayonara. _Deux larmes tracèrent sur ses joues des sillons humides aussitôt séchés par le vent froid qui s'était levé. _Sayonara…_

oOoOo

Les graviers qui recouvraient le toit de l'immeuble crissèrent, le ramenant à la réalité. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir une silhouette aux cheveux rouges s'accroupir à ses côté, sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Kaoru lui tendit son briquet allumé et Die le remercia d'un sourire. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence, Die aspirant lentement la fumée.

- " Ca fait combien de temps ? "

Le roux lui jeta un regard étonné, mais il avait comprit le sens de la question.

- " Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure.

- Kyô est toujours au studio ? " Die acquiesça. " Alors finit ta clope et redescend. " Kaoru se releva souplement et sourit au guitariste. Sa décision était prise. " On reprend la répét'… "

oOoOo

La pluie qui mouillait ses cheveux, les plaquant sur son visage, qui lui détrempait ses vêtements, lui était indifférente. Ses chaussures imbibées d'eau rendaient à chaque pas un son spongieux, il ne cherchait même pas à éviter les flaques qui inondaient les trottoirs. Les rares personnes qu'il croisait à cette heure tardive lui jetaient un regard étonné avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, abrités sous leurs parapluies. Il ne les voyait même pas. Devant ses yeux ne défilait encore et encore qu'une unique séquence, toujours identique, qui revenait perpétuellement.

La journée bien que chargée s'était déroulée sans accro. Le lendemain même était prévue la sortie de leur nouveau single "Danse Macabre" et ils avaient le soir même présenté la chanson en exclusivité live. C'était la première fois qu'il la chantait en public. Durant l'enregistrement, le contexte professionnel avait instauré une certaine distance avec le sens du texte. Mais en l'interprétant le soir même au milieu de son groupe, Kaoru à quelques pas de lui, il avait cru qu'il allait craquer. Maintenant il était au bord du gouffre. Après le live, ils étaient rapidement retournés dans leur loge. N'aimant que peu les plateaux de télévision, il ne s'étaient guère attardés plus que nécessaire. Ils étaient venus au studio par leurs propres moyens, aussi Die et Kaoru en voiture se chargeaient de ramener le reste du groupe. Die s'occupa de Shinya qui habitait sur sa route tandis que Kaoru déposait Tosh et Kyô. Ils s'étaient séparés en se donnant rendez vous le lendemain même à leur local de répétition où Kaoru devait se charger du debriefing avant la conférence de presse qui accompagnait la sortie de leur single.

Kaoru avait l'air content de la performance de la soirée. La chanson avait été plutôt bien accueillie par le public présent sur le plateau. Avec les journalistes, difficile de savoir, ces fichus présentateurs ne montraient jamais que ce que les ordres de la direction exigeaient d'eux. Comme à son habitude Toshiya anima le trajet de sa bonne humeur, aussi lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture après un dernier et rayonnant sourire, l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain.

Le visage du petit chanteur, jusque là égayé d'un sourire se ferma, retrouvant un masque bien connu du leader. Le silence s'appesantit dans le petit habitacle alors que Kaoru redémarrait.

Quand ils étaient avec les autres, ils n'avaient aucun mal à sauver les apparences. Mais seuls, quand ils ne se touchaient pas, le malaise profond entre eux était palpable. Ils étaient tous deux conscient de l'étrangeté de leur relation et à la simplicité, au désir des premières fois s'était substitué un dérangeant besoin : une relation complexe où la nécessité de sentir l'autre contre soi se conjuguait à l'ambiguïté des sentiments.

Les yeux rivés aux lumières filantes de la ville qui illuminaient par intermittence l'intérieur de la voiture, Kyô ne pouvait que prendre conscience de la complexité de sa relation à Kaoru. L'écriture de "Danse Macabre" avait fait resurgir des sentiments qu'il pensait morts à jamais. Et de ce flou qui l'envahissait lentement, seul émergeait le besoin de sentir contre lui le corps de son amant. Chaque fibre de son être y aspirait. Une nouvelle fois son odeur et ses mains. Sa chaleur. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait si froid. La voix du leader les lui fit brusquement rouvrir.

- " Tu as assuré ce soir Kyô. C'était magnifique. Ce morceau sera un succès ou le public ne vaut rien. "

Il fixa le leader qui n'avait pas quitté la route du regard. Son visage sérieux ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Le chanteur cherchait désespérément quelque chose à répondre, mais la voiture s'arrêta et Kaoru se tourna enfin vers lui :

- " Bonne nuit. "

Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas les derniers mots de Kaoru quand il se rendit compte que la voiture était garée devant chez lui. Il revint au brun qui lui souriait gentiment, n'ayant visiblement aucune intention de descendre. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été conforme à leur accord. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas devant un de ses habituels et sordides love-hôtels ? Pourquoi Kaoru l'avait ramené chez lui ? _Que veut dire son sourire ?_ Ce fut au fond des yeux de son amant qu'il trouva la réponse. Un instant, la respiration lui manqua. Il agrippa la poignée de la portière, s'y accrocha.

- " A demain… "

A peine un souffle. Il descendit de la voiture les yeux fixes. Claqua machinalement la porte derrière lui. Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber. Il n'y prit pas garde, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers la lumière qui filtrait du hall de l'immeuble.

Sans qu'il ne jette un regard en arrière, au bruit du moteur il comprit que la voiture venait de repartir.

Et sous la pluie qui redoublait de force, il contourna le bâtiment pour se perdre dans les ruelles avoisinantes. Marcher. Marcher jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit sous la pluie qui s'abattait. Et ne plus penser.

oOoOo

Il n'attendit pas de le voir disparaître dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de ne pas courir après lui. Le rattraper, l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Qu'il ne parte pas, il avait besoin de son corps contre le sien. Depuis que Kyô avait écrit « Danse Macabre », l'animation qui entourait la création du nouveau single ne leur avait pas donné l'occasion de se retrouver. Kaoru s'en était trouvé soulagé de ne pas avoir à refuser. Mais ce soir, il avait du résister à l'envie de conduire jusqu'aux habituels love-hôtels qui abritaient leurs nuits. Maintenant, celle de le serrer dans ses bras, de sentir sa peau sous ses lèvres le submergea, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues.

oOoOo

Ça avait presque été un jeu au départ, comme une provocation de plus. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour là. C'était encore une fois une soirée noyée dans l'alcool. Assis au bar, il regardait les pitrerie de Die tout en tentant de maîtriser les tourbillons qui agitaient son esprit embrumé. Kyô se jucha à son côté sur un tabouret haut, son habituel verre de jus de fruit entre les mains, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Du menton, il attira l'attention du leader sur leur bassiste. A demi avachi sur un canapé, un verre à la main, il faisait la conversation à deux jeunes filles minaudantes :

- « On ouvre les paris pour savoir laquelle finit dans son lit ? »

Un sourire goguenard traversa le visage de Kaoru.

- « Vu comment c'est parti, il y a des chances pour que les deux y atterrissent… » Alors que le petit chanteur éclatait de rire, il reporta son regard de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Par contre, ça, ça m'intrigue nettement plus… »

A l'écart, un jeune homme fin discutait avec leur batteur. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et il murmura à l'oreille de Shinya quelque chose qui le fit sourire, illuminant son visage. Kaoru fronça les sourcils. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, la distance qui les séparaient était réduite. _Il serait aussi bien sur ses genoux à ce régime là…_

- « Laisse-le Kao, pour une fois qu'il a l'air heureux. » Kyô sourit en voyant son ami éclater de rire à un propos du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers le leader. « Et puis il n'a pas l'air franchement méchant son amoureux. »

Kaoru grogna, les yeux toujours fixés sur son batteur. Kyô se pencha vers lui taquin.

- « A moins que tu ne sois jaloux…

- Ca va pas, nan ? »

Si la réaction du leader surprit Kyô, il n'en laissa rien voir.

- « Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? »

La main du petit chanteur se posa négligemment sur le genou de Kaoru. La respiration du guitariste s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Son regard quitta Shinya pour se porter sur le chanteur. Les yeux de celui-ci plongèrent dans les siens sans une hésitation. Sa main remonta lentement. Effleura sa cuisse. Toujours plus haut. L'esprit embrumé du guitariste n'avait plus conscience que de la présence de Kyô à ses côtés, de son visage tendu vers lui, de ses lèvres entrouvertes… Un éclat de rire soudain le ramena à la réalité. Au milieu de la pièce, Die savourait la victoire de sa énième blague de la soirée. Il fallut quelques secondes à Kaoru pour réaliser ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Il repoussa la main de Kyô qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une zone sensible. Il vit les yeux du petit chanteur s'agrandir, celui-ci rougit violemment et sauta du tabouret. Avant que Kaoru n'ait pu prononcer un mot, il s'était enfui.

- « Kyô ! »

Mais la petite silhouette avait déjà passé la porte et sortit de la suite, presque en courant, bousculant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Quelques uns s'inquiétèrent, mais Kaoru déjà dans son sillage les rassura, annonçant qu'il s'en occupait.

Le guitariste savait où il trouverait le chanteur. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. La veille même ils y avaient mangé et il se souvenait encore du regard du blond. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à l'air d'étonnement enfantin, de joie légère qui avait occupé son visage pendant tout le repas au spectacle de la ville qui s'étendait sous eux. Dans un tintement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense pièce. De la baie vitrée qui en couvrait trois côtés filtraient les lumières de la ville, éclairant partiellement la salle meublée ça et là de quelques tables, fauteuils et canapés. Kaoru repéra rapidement la petite silhouette sombre qui se tenait face au vide de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il approcha à pas souple sur la moquette épaisse. Les mains et le front appuyés contre la vitre, Kyô ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Sans un mot Kaoru passa ses bras autour de la poitrine du chanteur, et l'enlaçant, il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- « Lâche-moi ! »

Sa voix tremblait. Voyant que Kaoru n'avait visiblement pas la moindre intention de lui obéir, Kyô tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte. Sentant le petit blond gigoter entre ses bras, Kaoru l'enserra un peu plus fort, une de ses mains s'égarant sur le ventre du chanteur, sa langue vint taquiner le lobe de son l'oreille entre les mêches blondes.

- « Kao ! »

Le guitariste eut un petit rire et fit tourner Kyô entre ses bras, le plaquant dos à la vitre. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue du chanteur.

- « Pourquoi tu fuis maintenant ?

- Kao… »

Preque une supplique. Le blond évitait son regard.

- « On pourrait reprendre là où en était restés, ne ? »

Le murmure effleura les lèvres de Kyô. Les yeux du chanteur s'écarquillèrent de surprise et rencontrèrent enfin le regard plein de désir du guitariste alors que celui-ci collait son corps contre le sien.

oOoOo

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Et en plus il avait trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard. Si Die s'aventurait à lui lancer une de ses piques, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il poussa brutalement la porte du studio et devant son air rien moins que menaçant, les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce s'abstinrent prudemment de tout commentaire.

- « Ohayo, Kao-san… »

Un grognement répondit au batteur.

- « Kyô n'est pas là ?

- On ne l'a pas vu. » Shinya jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui secouèrent négativement la tête. « Mais il ne devrait pas tarder…

- Appelle le.

- Haï… »

Quand Kaoru faisait cette tête là, il ne valait mieux pas chercher à discuter. Shinya échangea un regard inquiet avec les deux autres dans le dos de leur leader.

- « Il y a un problème… ? »

Kaoru fusilla le guitariste roux du regard.

- « Il n'arrive jamais à l'heure aux répétes. Ce gnome commence sérieusement à m'énerver. »

Die et Tosh échangèrent un nouveau regard inquiet, manquant de faire exploser leur leader. Mais la voix, habituellement si calme, de Shinya l'en empêcha.

- « Il ne répond pas. »

L'inquiétude y était palpable.

- « K'so ! qu'est ce qu'il fout encore ?

- Kao… Son portable est éteint. »

Toute colère avait déserté le visage du guitariste quand il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du batteur. Il sentit l'angoisse l'envahir lentement.

- « Kami sama…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Kao… ? Kao ! »

Mais le leader des Dir En Grey avait déjà quitté la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. _Kyô !_

oOoOo

Il plongea ses doigts dans la terre humide qui céda sous la pression. Sur ses joues, les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était trouvé là. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Son dos reposait contre l'écorce dure d'un arbre, assis dans un square, sur la terre, que l'eau qui s'abattait depuis quelques heures transformait peu à peu en boue. Son esprit s'était depuis longtemps vidé et plus une seule idée cohérente ne le traversait. Arrachant les maigres brins d'herbes qui s'égaraient sous ses mains, un cri inhumain sortit de son corps. La douleur le transperçait, sans qu'aucune distinction entre celle physique et celle de l'esprit ne soit plus possible.

oOoOo

- « Kaoru ! »

Die attrapa violemment le bras du guitariste. Celui-ci fit volte face, les yeux perdus. Il ne semblait même pas le reconnaître.

- « Kao ! »

La voix du guitariste roux claqua, réveillant le brun. Die soupira de soulagement et desserrant son étreinte sur le bras de son ami, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Ce n'est pas en courant partout qu'on va le retrouver. »

Il avait comprit que quelque chose s'était passé, il ne savait pas quoi mais peu importait. Pour l'instant il fallait trouver Kyô, puisque au vu de la réaction de Kaoru, la situation pouvait mal tourner. Il serait temps de s'inquiéter du pourquoi plus tard.

- « Tu l'as laissé où hier soir ?

- Ano… juste là. Devant chez lui…

- Il n'y est pas ?

- S'il y est, il a refusé de m'ouvrir. Hier soir… ano… on s'est pas vraiment disputé. Mais…

- Tu l'as vu rentrer dans l'immeuble ? » Kaoru secoua négativement la tête, l'air désespéré. « Tu aurais une idée d'où il aurait pu aller ? »

Devant le regard d'impuissance de Kaoru, Die sortit son portable.

- « Shin, c'est moi. Haï… Non il n'est pas chez lui apparemment… Haï… tu sais où il va quand il est mal ? … Marcher ? … Haï… Arigato. Je te rappelle… »

Il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Kaoru.

- « On va faire un tour dans le quartier voir s'il est dans le coin, d'accord ? »

Le brun acquiesça et marchant sur les pas de leur ami, ils contournèrent l'immeuble pour s'enfoncer dans le lacis de petites rues qui le bordait.

oOoOo

Les trottoirs étaient encore humides de la pluie qui était tombée durant toute la nuit. Kaoru et Die marchaient rapidement, interrogeant les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient. Mais personne n'avait vu le petit chanteur de Dir En Grey. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'ils cherchaient. Die secoua lentement la tête.

- « On le retrouvera pas comme ça Kao… il faut que l'on décide ce que l'on fait pour la conf' de tout à l'heure. »

Mais Kaoru ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était arrêté devant la grille d'un petit parc. Il fixait une forme floue étendue au pied d'un arbre.

- « Kao… ? »

Le regard de Die était inquiet. Sans lui répondre, Kaoru s'élança, traversa en courant les quelques mètres de pelouse détrempée et tomba à genoux auprès de la silhouette. Die le rejoignit rapidement pour découvrir le corps de Kyô, tremblant, trempé de pluie et maculé de boue, étendu sans connaissance sur le sol. Kaoru avait déjà enlevé le petit chanteur dans ses bras. Les larmes roulaient sans un bruit sur ses joues alors qu'il contemplait le visage pâle du blond. Sans un mot, Die attrapa de nouveau son portable.

- « Shin ! On l'a retrouvé… Dans un sale état… Haï… Dans un petit parc… Tu vois lequel ? Près de chez lui… Haï… On t'attend… grouille ! »

Il s'agenouilla auprès de ses deux amis et retirant sa veste, il y enroula le corps de Kyô. Kaoru le reprit contre lui comme on tiendrait un bébé. Mais ce que Die lut dans ses yeux confirma ses doutes quant aux sentiments du guitariste pour leur chanteur. Son visage se teinta de tristesse. S'il n'avait jamais compris la nature réelle des relations entre ses deux amis, il savait qu'ils en souffraient tous les deux et il espérait sincèrement que cela allait s'arranger. Pour le moment il se contenta de veiller sur eux, en attendant que Shinya arrive enfin.

oOoOo

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son souffle était oppressé et sa tête résonnait douloureusement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Allongé dans un lit inconnu, une forme à son côté. Il se redressa précautionneusement et baissa les yeux sur le corps qui reposait auprès de lui. La tête posée dans ses bras repliés, il reconnu avec stupeur Kaoru. Assit auprès du lit, il s'était visiblement endormi en le veillant. Le chanteur voulu se dégager pour sortir des couvertures, mais il grimaça en se rendant compte que chaque centimètre de son corps se faisait sentir au moindre geste. Malgré ses précautions, son mouvement réveilla le guitariste. Il cligna des yeux en se redressant :

- « Kyô ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Les deux mains posées sur ses épaules, il força le petit chanteur à se rallonger, ignorant sa gêne. « Shinya ! »

Aussitôt le batteur entra dans la chambre. Il sourit en voyant que le blond s'était enfin réveillé. Il s'assit au bord du lit alors que Kaoru annonçait qu'il allait faire du thé. Les mains fines du batteur vinrent écarter les mèches blondes qui collaient au front du chanteur.

- « Tu nous as fait une belle peur… »

Kyô baissa la tête en rougissant.

- « Sumimasen… »

Maintenant, les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer son comportement aux autres. Il avait des obligations envers eux, ils formaient un groupe… Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent, il se redressa à moitié :

- « La conférence !

- Je vois qu'il te reste encore un peu de conscience professionnelle… »

Kaoru revenait un plateau entre les mains. Il le posa avec précaution sur les couvertures en accordant un regard sévère au blond. Ce fut Shinya qui se chargea de lui répondre.

- « Die et Tosh se sont chargés des journalistes. Ils ont réussit à leur faire comprendre que toute questions sur les raisons de notre absence n'étaient pas les bienvenues… Une nouvelle conférence est prévue d'ici deux semaines. Quand tu seras rétabli.

- Ce qui va complètement perturber le programme pour la promo du single! » Le regard de Kaoru s'adoucit aussitôt en croisant celui du chanteur. « Mais l'essentiel c'est toi. »

Kyô rougit violemment et la situation allait devenir un rien gênante quand une voix joyeuse s'exclama :

- « On peut le voir, maintenant, le grand blessé ! »

Les deux derniers membres de Dir En Grey avaient passé la tête par la porte, chevelure rouge de Die et sourire éclatant de Toshiya. Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel, mais le chanteur bénit intérieurement le bassiste pour son intervention. Alors qu'ils discutaient gaiement, donnant l'impression que rien ne s'était passé, Kyô sentait en permanence le regard de Kaoru sur lui. Quand il osa enfin porter ses yeux sur le leader, il fut surpris de ce qu'il y lut. _Tant de…_Non ! il ne voulait pas y croire, ne pas être blessé encore une fois. Ne pas le salir. Encore. Il repoussa au loin tout espoir et se reporta son attention sur le bassiste. Celui-ci venait de lui lancer une de ses blagues habituelles. Il riposta en rigolant, mais son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

oOoOo

- « Shinya aide moi ! » Le petit chanteur faisait la moue en tentant sans succès d'enlever le retour attaché dans son dos.

- « Je suis occupé Tooru. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Dans le miroir, Kyô tira la langue au batteur qui disparaissait dans la petite pièce attenante, mais n'insista pas. Quand Shinya utilisait son vrai prénom, il préférait ne pas le chercher. Aussi suivit-il son conseil :

- « Quelqu'un ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

- J'arrive bébé… »

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnu la voix. _Iie, pas toi…_Le leader de Dir en Grey se glissa derrière et ses longues mains s'affairèrent à libérer le chanteur de son attirail. Kyô frissonna quand les doigts fins effleurèrent son dos. Et dans le miroir, il put lire sur le visage du guitariste le même désir que celui qu'il sentait vibrer en lui. Mais sans qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, Kaoru acheva d'ôter le retour et lorsqu'il eut finit, il se pencha pour le poser sur la tablette, frôlant Kyô au passage. Le petit chanteur ferma les yeux pour contenir l'envie impérieuse d'embrasser le guitariste et quand il les rouvrit, celui-ci s'éloignait. Kyô se retourna vivement :

- « Kaoru ! » Le guitariste s'arrêta, lui jetant un regard interrogateur et Kyô se sentit rougir. « Ano… arigato. »

Kaoru sourit doucement en réponse et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Kyô s'écroula dans le siège, la tête entre ses mains. Ses jambes tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien maîtriser. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Les autres membres de Dir n'étaient qu'à quelque pas, tous ceux du staff pouvaient entrer à tout moment, il ne devait pas craquer. Il reprit lentement le contrôle de sa respiration et se redressant, il entreprit de se démaquiller consciencieusement. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher milles pensées de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

oOoOo

Comme d'habitude, comme ce fameux soir, la voiture s'arrêta devant son immeuble, et une fois de plus, Kaoru lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un sourire emprunt de gentillesse. Et de douleur. Mais cette fois-ci Kyô inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. En rompant le cycle infernal de leur relation, Kaoru avait fait le premier pas, c'était maintenant à lui d'avancer. Avec un sourire courageux, il se tourna vers le guitariste :

- « Tu ne veux pas monter ? » Le regard étonné qui lui répondit lui fit aussitôt baisser les yeux. « Ano… c'était juste… »

_Stupide._

- « Pourquoi pas. » Kyô releva vivement la tête, le regard de Kaoru était indéchiffrable. « Je vais garer ma voiture et j'arrive... »

Kyô acquiesça et descendit sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait dans son appartement.

- « Entre ! c'est ouvert. »

Malgré son habitude à contrôler sa voix, il avait bien du mal à en cacher la nervosité. Il ne comptait plus depuis combien de temps lui et Kaoru ne s'étaient pas trouvés seuls à seuls dans un de leur appartement. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne se voyaient plus qu'en contexte professionnel. Et cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas touché le guitariste. Il ferma les yeux. Et les rouvrit tout aussi rapidement en entendant Kaoru entrer dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- « Tu veux prendre quelque chose ?

- Ce que tu as… » La voix du brun était neutre.

- Café ? » Il acquiesça et Kyô lui désigna les fauteuils tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Assieds-toi… »

Lorsqu'il revint, Kaoru avait prit place dans le canapé et il feuilletait une revue. Il la reposa quand il vit le petit chanteur revenir et attrapa avec un sourire la tasse brûlante qu'il lui tendait.

- « Arigato.»

Kyô s'installa en tailleur sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il fit lentement tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, et devant le mutisme du guitariste, se décida à engager la conversation.

- « Arigato pour tout à l'heure Kaoru... »

Le guitariste hocha la tête. Pendant le concert, alors qu'ils interprétaient « Danse Macabre », Kyô submergé par les larmes s'était révélé incapable de continuer. Pour cacher l'émotion du chanteur au public, Kaoru avait improvisé un solo. Les spectateurs croyant que c'était volontaire avaient crié leur joie. Kyô avait finalement réussit à reprendre peu de temps après et avait finit la chanson. Mais sans Kaoru, il ne savait pas comment il s'en serait sorti.

- « Ce n'est rien… » Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta. « Sumimasen. » Kyô releva la tête étonné. Les mains crispées sur la tasse, Kaoru avait gardé la tête baissée. « C'est ma faute si tu as autant souffert… »

Les yeux du petit chanteur s'écarquillèrent :

- « Mais je l'ai voulu autant que toi… »

Un silence s'installa alors que Kyô contemplait le visage de Kaoru, qui gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur son café. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là. _Shimatta, Kao no baka! Tu crois vraiment… _Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva brusquement, posa sa tasse sur la table et se campa devant le guitariste. Il le força à relever la tête et posa ses mains sur ses joues, encadrant son visage. Le petit chanteur se pencha et ancra son regard dans les yeux pleins de douleur de Kaoru :

- « Je l'ai voulu autant que toi. Dès le premier jour. Mais pas comme ça… pas comme ça… »

Kyô ne résista pas aux lèvres entrouvertes du guitariste dont le regard s'était troublé et leur souffles se mêlèrent. Les yeux fermés, il savoura la caresse retrouvée, le goût de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue… _Il ne faut pas !_ Il se recula brusquement les yeux pleins de larmes :

- « Gomen naisaï ! »

oOoOo

Kyô ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le lieu où il se trouvait. Allongé sur la moquette d'une immense salle sombre, et contre lui la chaleur d'un autre corps, enlacé dans ses bras, leurs jambes emmêlées. Ses pupilles mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la faible lumière, mais il reconnu aussitôt le visage endormi qui reposait à ses côtés et la soirée lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. _K'so!_ Un mouvement de panique le secoua, mais il se calma brusquement, un sourire au lèvres. _Shimatta… Qu'est ce que c'était bon…_Il reposa sa joue contre la poitrine du guitariste. Les battements de son cœur le rassuraient et calmaient toute peur en lui. La chaleur du guitariste l'enveloppait.

Un corps contre lui, la dureté du sol sous sa peau. Les premières sensations laissaient présager d'un réveil difficile. La tête lui martelait déjà, souvenir d'un trop grand nombre de verres ingurgités quelques heures plus tôt. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Ouvrant les yeux, il se trouva face à un regard noir, un visage auréolé de cheveux blonds. La petite main sur sa poitrine et ses lèvres qui lui souriaient.

- "Kyô?"

Evidemment que c'était une erreur. Comment aurait-il pu avoir quelques sentiments que ce soit pour lui? Il avait cru un instant voir autre chose que du désir dans ses yeux, mais ça avait été illusion. Maintenant jouer son rôle, et ne pas se tromper. Ne pas déraper. Etre ce qu'on lui demandait et faire taire ses sentiments, les écraser tout au fond et ne plus les écouter. Jamais.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un tintement et ils y entrèrent sans un mot. Kaoru appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage et le coulissement des portes les enferma pour quelques secondes dans un huis clos étouffant. Ils n'avaient échangés que des monosyllabes depuis leur réveil. Depuis que Kyo s'était vivement écarté de Kaoru et qu'il avait renié leurs sentiments. Depuis que Kaoru avait tu les siens et refusé de voir ceux du chanteur. Complice tous deux de leur propre souffrance. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, Kyô crut respirer de nouveau. Après un dernier signe de main en direction du guitariste il se précipita dans sa chambre. Que surtout les autres n'en sachent rien. Kaoru répondit à peine au signe du chanteur et rejoignit à grand pas la suite qui lui avait été attribuée. Ne rien montrer. Et rester maître du moindre geste. Et dans le couloir sombre, les portes claquèrent sur leur vérité.

oOoOo

_Gomen nasaï! _Un cri, une fêlure. Qui réveilla définitivement Kaoru. Depuis le début, ils oubliaient de parler, ils s'enfermaient dans leur citadelle de silence. Derrière leurs murs de mensonges creux. Et ils en souffraient tous les deux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus fous? Qu'est ce que ça leur apportait? _Shimatta, je l'aime. je suis fou amoureux de ce petit warumono et je suis incapable de le lui dire! A quoi ça rime?_

Sa tasse atterrit auprès de celle de Kyo et il se releva. A quelques pas de lui, le petit chanteur l'observait, les yeux empli d'une peur qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer. _Faire disparaître cette douleur de tes yeux. Peut en importe le prix. Mais ne plus sentir les larmes rouler sur tes joues Kyô. C'est tout ce que je souhaite…_Seulement le lui dire.

_Désolé Kao je ne voulais pas… mais tu es si beau. _Il recula de deux pas alors que le guitariste approchait de lui. Sous ses mèches brunes, ses yeux sombres étaient décidés. Il retint Kyo qui tentait de s'enfuir et le ramena d'autorité au fauteuil, avec ses dix centimètre de moins, le chanteur ne faisait pas le poids. Kaoru l'obligea à s'asseoir et se posa à côté de lui, ses mains nouées aux siennes l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

- " Ca fait trop longtemps que j'aurais dû te le dire Kyô et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant…"

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, le regard de Kyô rivé au sien lui serrait la gorge. Mais il s'obligea à continuer. Pas maintenant. Ne pas revenir en arrière…

- " Aï Shiteru Kyô… Aï shiteru…"

_Pourquoi je ne le lui ai pas dit avant?_ Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. Comme si quelque chose qui l'empêchait de respirer venait de s'envoler.

- " Tu as bu hein?"

Ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent un instant les iris noirs et sérieux en face de lui.

- " Iya…

- T'as pris quelque chose alors… t'as pris quoi!

- Mais rien Kyô… K'so!"

Kaoru se releva d'un bond, hors de lui, manquant de renverser la table basse dans son élan.

- " Chikuso, j'y crois pas! Je te dis que je t'aime et toi, tu me demandes si je suis shooté !

- Alors c'est vrai…" Kaoru se calma devant le regard incrédule de Kyô. " C'est vrai?

- Haï Kyô…"

Il se rassit aux côté du chanteur qui ferma les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il les rouvrit, des larmes perlaient à ses cils.

- " Aï shiteru Kaoru… Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit avant?"

Kaoru posa le front contre celui du chanteur.

- " Parce qu'on était cons…"

Sa réponse se perdit dans un murmure alors que leur souffles se mêlaient. Et cette fois-ci plus aucun doute n'entachait la caresse.

oOoOo

OWARI

oOoOo

_Voilà un One-shot, le premier que j'ai écrit! contente  
Je suis pas spécialement fière, mais bon il me plait bien quand même alors si vous avez pris la peine de le lire... Sankyu!  
_


	2. Lyric bonus chapter!

_Parce que à l'origine, Danse Macabre est aussi une chanson  
Alors comme je n'ai ps eu l'occasion de vous la caser dansl shot, la voilà en cadeau )_

_Lulucifer_

_  
_ o°o

oO Danse Macabre Oo

Les corps vivent  
un simulacre,

Les coeurs s'effleurent  
sans sentiments

Et si ce n'est qu'une mascarade-----

Je n'en dors plus-----  
Quand tu me touches  
Je suis à toi-----  
Poupée de chair  
Je deviens fou-----  
Entre tes mains  
Je m'abandonne----- 

Comme je l'ai toujours voulu…

C'est interdit, et je le sais  
( être )  
Un supplice, délice, désiré, redouté…  
Ces quelques heures auprès de toi,  
( être )

Je te désire  
Je te veux,  
Je suis à toi

Le désir monte  
Mais le cœur froid-----  
Aller au bout de mes fantasmes-----  
Et te sentir  
Jusqu'au plus profond de mon être

Souffles mélés-----  
Quand tu me touches  
Je suis à toi-----

Seulement  
- Poupée de chair  
Là et ailleurs,  
- Là  
Entre tes bras  
Je m'abandonne-----  
- Et te sentir

Alors qu'importe si cette danse macabre  
N'est qu'une mascarade,  
Au plus profond de moi------  
( Poupée de chair )

Une nuit dans tes bras  
( Arigato )  
Et le matin froid…

Reste  
En moi…  
( Sayonara )

Sayonara…

oOo

_Merci à Hika et kyu, mes fidèles lectrices et mes encourageuses  
Vous êtes trop douées ptites Muses! _


End file.
